Duskwraith
=Physical Description= *'Garments/Armor:' Shades of dark grey and black, with hints of green throughout *'Other:' Duskwraith carries a very unremarkable physical appearance. Neither tall nor short, skinny or fat. Nothing about him stands out. Which, considering his line of work, suits him. =Personality= Is quiet and cautious. Tries (and often fails) to not jump to conclusions about those he meets. His only passion in life seems to be in twarting the Alliance. Carries within him a dark burden, and the weight of it is noticeable to those that know him. =History= Kel'Jonnas was a unremarkable child that was raised in a world not of his own. Found by the Alliance as a babe, Jonnas was raised in the city of Stormwind by various nobles. Each of whom took it upon themselves to find a use for this child of their new enemy. When he first entered adolesance he was brought to the Blades of the Silent Hand for training. It was the nobles hope that Jonnas would become a useful spy for their cause, and in training he did not disappoint. Mastering all the arts of stealth, deception, and combat, as well as learning about Human history and the history of his own trecherous race (at least according to his teachers), Jonnas was more then they could have ever imagined. And before he had even entered adulthood he had already graduated and recieved his new name, Duskwraith. Over the next several years Duskwraith completed his assignments, believing that his acts served the greater good and that he was helping redeem his race by forcing them back into the Alliance's Army. Until one day he snuck back into the conference room to grab a misplaced locket (the only relic of his family he had), and overheard two of the lords sceaming that Duskwraith learned the truth behind his missions. His targets were not war mongers, hell bent on continuing the war with the horde. Rather they were high ranking members of the Alliance who supported peace talks, and who believed that the Blood Elves should be brought back into the fold. And by having them killed by a Blood Elf, the Stormwind lords only increased Blood Elf hostilities. Which they needed so they could get the rest of the Alliance to sign off on their plan to take Silvermoon and use it as a staging point against the Scourge and then the Forsaken. All they needed now was the weaken the Blood Elves. So Duskwraith was sent to Silvermoon City to wipe out various guilds of magi and warriors. Adventurers that would be needed to protect the city if it came under attack. But Dusk could not go through with his orders. Rather he watched the first guild on his list, a small and rather insignifigent guild called the Circle of Blood. And he stayed with them as they made their way through the world. The Ghostlands, Ashenvale, Hillsbrad, Arathi Highlands. Each time, leaving in their wake a sea of dead enemies and a stronger position for the Horde. Impressed beyond belief Duskwraith realized that his race was not what he had been raised to believe. And he now knew what he had to do. So it was with a shameful past, but a brightening future that a former assassin named Duskwraith, made his way to the Circle of Blood.